Dumbledore Meddles
by rescribo
Summary: The not so omniscient Dumbledore, casts a spell in 1979 to draw Severus Snape to the Light side by giving him what he always wanted. Lily Evans would surely reconcile herself to her once best friend, and James Potter would get on fine he assured himself. Only that's not how it worked out and no one ever knew because it didn't happen until after he was dead 18 years later.
1. The Beginning

September 19, 1979 - Severus Snape was dreaming, he was certain, when he felt the delicious weight of a naked woman pressed against him in his bed at Spinner's End. He rolled to his side facing the woman as he opened his eyes to complete darkness. He looked toward his bedroom window and saw neither a star nor a single shaft of light from the moon. Somewhat disconcerted he reached to his side table grasping his wand and quietly casting Lumos. The tip of his wand lit up but only barely, the light not even spreading far enough to illuminate the length of the wand from which it originated. Dispelling the first spell to cast another he received the same result of a tiny dim ball of light at the tip of his wand. Frustrated he ran through a series of lighting spells receiving the same minimal result or none at all.

Deciding he would rather investigate his bedmate than continuing to figure out what was going on with his magic or lighting issues, he moved the tip of his wand toward the apparently sleeping witch moving slowly and carefully so as not to accidentally gouge her with the tip. As the light approached her body it grew dimmer and he gave a frustrated snarl as he pulled the wand back towards his face, blinking in surprise as it rapidly brightened, though still only illuminating a slightly larger area when it was close to his face. He pulled himself away from her body enough so that he could sit up without disturbing her so that he could investigate and hopefully identify her before she woke.

Curious he leaned forward with his wand directly to the right side of his face. He paused abruptly when he felt his left cheek brush against some part of her body and a small patch of ivory skin came into illumination to the right where the dim light from his wand cast. He turned his face to see what he had brushed against finding to his annoyance that he could not see. Carefully he moved his wand along the smooth contours, noticing a slight rise and fall of the skin before him as she breathed deeply. He smirked as the light came to illuminate the round underside of her breast followed by her nipple which was drawing itself into a tight knot as his breath blew across it. Unable to resist he leaned further and laved the flat of his tongue against the nipple drawing a seemingly pleased exhale from her quiet body. Smirking, he carefully moved the tip of his wand dragging it lightly down the inside of her breast and up to her other nipple positioning his wand hand over the first and giving it a gentle rub. She shifted lightly letting out a quiet 'hmm'. Slowly he took the newly illuminated nipple into his mouth suckling as he tweaked the other with his hand. As the bud in his mouth hardened she moaned softly one of her hands coming up to rest on the back of his head holding him to her. He released the nipple laving it gently again before scraping it more firmly with his teeth. Her body abruptly stiffened and her breath held for a moment before accelerating. Deciding he wanted to see her face he release the nipple and moved his lips along her flesh nibbling gently as he moved across her collarbone and running his tongue up the column of her throat before nipping gently at her ear lobe. He pause noticing that her breathing had shallowed to the point that she now seemed to be gasping slightly. Not sure why she was panicking he leaned closer to her pressing his torso lightly against her as he brought his wand toward her face so that they could see one another as he whispered into her ear.

'It's alright pet, shh.'

Surprisingly at the sound of his voice her jaw jerked sharply away from him He frowned as she finally seemed to gain control of her breathing.

'Who are you and what have you done with Ron and Harry,' she spat back at him.

Severus sat up abruptly, frowning at the odd turn his dream seemed to be taking.

'Who,' he asked looking back at where she lay and realizing that his movement had put the light of his wand out again.

When she didn't respond he growled another Lumos lighting his wand and leaning back into her so they were nose to nose with his wand between them. The pale light from his wand lit up her face so faintly that the shades of her hair and eyes were not something he could determine.

'Who are Harry and Ron," he asked again genuinely confused.

She flinched as her eyes darted around blindly, her pupils completely dilated as if there was not a light directly in front of her face. His brow furrowed as her breath once again became quick and shallow.

Looking into her unresponsive eyes he asked another question.

'Can you see me?'

'Of course not,' she bit out, 'there's no light.'

Her hands leapt up between them as she shoved hard against his chest, knocking him off balance so that he fell not only off of her but off of the bed entirely, dropping his wand. He searched around the floor for a minute unsuccessfully seeking his wand before determining he could get it later. Right now there was a witch to deal with. Climbing back on the bed he shouted at her.

'Why the hell did you do that you bint?'

There was no response just absolute silence. He closed his eyes to the darkness listening carefully for any sound to indicate where she had gone. Not a sound, a whisper of movement, a carefully silent breath, nothing. Opening his eyes he saw, not the darkness which had previously descended on his room but a pale strip of moonlight shining though his dingy windows and casting its light on the rough wooden floor where his wand lay. Rising from the bed he spent his day checking his entire home and wards for signs of intrusion before going back to bed that evening exhausted with the determiniation that a dream was just a dream even if it was rather odd and seemingly real.

September 19, 1997 – Hermione Granger sat up abruptly her breath heaving deeply as she grabbed at the clothing she was wearing before frantically searching under her pillow for her wand. She looked around the pitch black darkness surrounding her and began casting bluebell flames and floating them to all corners of the tent. Lighting up the interior till there was no dark corner to be found. As she looked wide eyed at the familiar surroundings the silence was only broken by the ragged sound of Ron's snores. The tent flap opened as Harry looked in.

'Mione, is everything alright? It looked like the tent was on fire with how much light you set off.'

Blinking slowly she looked at Harry and blushed as she mumbled,' Yeah, Harry everything's fine. I just had a really odd dream.'

Nodding he stepped into the tent heading over to his cot. 'You want to talk about it,' he asked noticing the skittish way she was still darting her eyes around the tent.

'No, that's alright,' she said her blush deepening. 'You get some sleep I'll go ahead and start my watch.'

She watched as Harry lay down on his cot shifting around to find a comfortable spot while she put on a jacket and started to go out of the tent.

'Oi, Mione,' called Harry.

She paused looking back into the tent at him.

'Happy Birthday.'

Hermione smiled wanly at him.

'Thanks, Harry.'

She stepped out of the tent and leaned against a tree watching the trees around the tent sway in the darkness as her mind pulled up the sensations of a warm tongue sliding wickedly over her body.

If anyone is interested in beta-ing for me it would be much appreciated. Reviews feed my brain so hit the button please.


	2. Dirty or Naughty

_Thank you all for the delicious comments. They did indeed feed my brain but unfortunately not the availability of my time to type everything up. I have the next three chapters typed and beta'd so I should be able to post them in relatively short order. Thanks very much to my first ever beta Amarenima Redwood. Sorry about the date mix up in the last chapter, the general gist if the story is supposed to mesh with cannon to start with._

September 20, 1979 - Something was tickling his nose. That's what woke him. Here he was pressed deeply into his mattress by thick heavy quilts, soundly sleeping and warm in spite to the chill in the air only to be woken by something tickling his nose. He huffed out a breath to blow away the annoyance, but his nose still had something fine brushing against it with every inhale. Peering blurrily into the dark room he saw nothing but pitch blackness.

Irritated he pulled a hand up from under the warmth of the quilts to swipe at it only to find his fingertips snared as his movement pulled against something. A disgruntled purr sounded against his chest.

"Leave me alone, it's your watch."

Realizing for the first time that there were more than just blankets weighing him down, Severus froze. Mentally he began taking stock of his position with more alertness. He was lying almost flat out on his back. It was a cold night so he had layered on an extra heavy blanket, but there was also weight pressing against his right side and his upper arm was pinned beneath a warm soft body. He groaned remembering the previous disappointing encounter. She responded to his groan snuggling in closer to him, pulling her body up so that her nose barely pressed against his throat. Then he felt one of her legs slide across his legs at the knee. Her hips shifting and pressing firmly against his side as she pulled her thigh across both of his legs until it pressed against the underside of his groin. She sighed contentedly as he felt her weight melt back against him.

A small smirk stole its way across his lips. It looked like his little dream pet was open for more contact tonight. He curled the arm she was laying on up around her body stroking his fingers down the faint satin ridges of her ribcage, across the valley that was the dip of her waist, and up the rising swell of her hip. Lifting his hand, he arched back to her ribs repeating the motion. She moaned quietly in appreciation, stretching out her hand that had been pressed between their chests up and hooking it around the nape of his neck. Leaving him newly aware of her breasts pressing into him, and the hardening rush as her movement pressed firmly against his groin.

Hooking his free hand around her knee, he pressed her leg against himself and thrust his hips lightly. He slowly ran his hand up her thigh, delighting when she shuddered faintly against him. When he reached her hip he wrapped his hand around her, bringing his other hand to the small of her back and pressing her against him as his fingertips dipped against her core from behind.

Abruptly she stiffened against him frantically pushing herself out of his arms as she screeched. Stunned, Severus stared into the darkness. It was only when all was silent again with his dream apparently ended as his room resumed its normally moonlit appearance that he realized that she had screeched someone else's name. The oddest part aside from a girl he had subconsciously made up repeatedly rejecting him, was that he didn't even know anyone named Ron, though it was at least clear that she didn't want this Ron fellow touching her either.

September 20, 1997 – Hermione sat up in bed growling as she jerked her hair out of her face. A rebuke on her lips stilled as she heard Ron's throttling snore from the cot across the tent. She rolled her eyes as she flopped back down against her pillow. Thinking back on her dream she tried to self-analyze what was going on. At first it had been innocent enough; she hadn't even realized she was naked as she had draped herself across his body. Hell she had thought it was Ron and with her crush she didn't mind snuggling a little, her half sleeping mind hadn't even noted that it would be unusual for Ron to be snuggling. When he had touched her, not the stroking of her back, but when he had touched her there, in her most intimate of places. She was shocked with how thoroughly dirty it had made her feel, how wrong the feeling of the idea of Ron actually touching her felt. 'Guess I'm over Ron,' she thought with a shudder.

Then she imagined. Who would she want to touch her like that? After a while, she huffed another annoyed sigh as she drew a blank. She decided to sleep again. Though as she fell asleep, the idea of being touched again like that felt deliciously naughty.

_Again I ask that you continue to feed my brain by pressing the butto0n in the corner. Thanks for reading._


	3. Frustration

October 3, 1979 – As soon as he awoke in the unnatural darkness he snarled. Again, he was in the middle of this damned nightmare again with a sweet little naked body. He had woken with her beside him. He had woken up to find himself spooning against her and she against him. He had woken with her draped partially across him. Hell one time he had woken with her on top of him where he had literally felt the heat radiating from her core onto his groin. Every time as soon as he moved to touch her or taste her she'd flipped out, or worse she'd brushed him off in her sleep.

Now here he was with her next to him with their bodies barely touching, except for her hand. Her hand which had been stroking low on his abdomen, her fingers barely missing brushing against his strained cock as they lifted to begin the stroke again, varying the path a little each time as if trying to maintain the most sensitivity.

Snapping his hand around her wrist he gripped it tightly. He heard her quiet whimper of pain causing him to loosen his grip slightly.

"What the hell are you playing at witch?" he growled between clenched teeth.

As was her custom, as soon as he moved she stiffened and began to pull away from him as hard as she could. She pulled hard to escape the painful hold he'd had a moment before. Unfortunately for her his grip was looser and her hard pull overbalanced her body. He could only smile as he heard her body hit the floor, as she was the one to finally hit the floor. Not that he was happy that she might be hurt, just that turnabout is fair play and after the number of times he had landed on his bedroom floor over the last two weeks it was nice to still be in bed. Even if he did still have his own little problem that would make getting anymore sleep difficult. He didn't even look over the edge of his bed, she wouldn't be there. She fell off the side that was against the wall anyhow.

October 3, 1997 – Hermione landed on the floor of the tent with a muffled oomph. Opening her eyes she sighed as she pulled herself up off of the floor and back onto her cot. They always said wet dreams were more of a problem for boys in their teens than girls. Apparently she was the exception. Unfortunately, her wet dreams seemed to start most of the time with her being startled out of sleep by someone touching her. She couldn't deny that the touches felt nice aside from the shock. By now she should probably have settled into her dreams and let them go further. She couldn't deny the appeal of exploring sex without risks that the dreams afforded, though she realized it probably would not be the same in reality, it would be fun. Unfortunately for her she was strung tight as a wire, being on the run hunting for the Dark Lord's horcruxes didn't help matters at any rate.

October 4, 1979 – Spooning apparently would be the torture of the evening. A soft round globe of a breast already cupped within one hand and a firm ass pressed against his cock. Growling in exhaustion he didn't move except to shift his hips away just a little before he settled against his pillows with closed eyes.

October 4, 1997– She could tell he was asleep again. His breathing deepend and leveled after his growl had woken her. He hadn't tried anything this time. She'd noticed when his hips had shifted away and oddly enough missed the warmth of him pressed against her lower back and rear. His fingers twitched reflexively against her breast sending a shock of electricity to her core as they brushed her nipple. Sighing she stayed still as she tried to fall asleep puzzling over the odd turn her dream had taken.

After a little while he let out a soft sigh as his hips thrust forward to press against her. She snuggled back to him and finally fell asleep just before she woke in the morning.


	4. See Me Kiss You

Thank you all for the fabulous reviews, favoring me, watching me and all of the lovelies. Thebookworm90 not sure what you're expecting when she touches him but here you have it, also Dumbledore is coming up soon. Moving on to a little plot in the next chapter though the fun is, well, fun I suppose. Hope you all like and would love to hear what you think. Again thanks go to Amarenima Redwood , who has been kind enough to beta for me.

October 7, 1997 - Something was different this time. She knew as soon as she had awoken. Even with her eyes closed she could tell, there was light where there had never been any before. She was laying with her head on what she thought was his thigh on something narrow, probably a couch. Cautiously she opened her eyes peering out in front of her she could see a fire flickering quietly. Nothing else, no fireplace, though it was not a campfire, no walls, no furniture, not even a floor. There was nothing she could see but the fire and peripherally the pale knees of the man she was resting upon.

She frowned testing the surface beneath her to find the edges before carefully pushing up and looking for the first time at her dream companion. For over two weeks she had seen nothing but darkness as he had fondled and been pushed away and the same on the few occasions that she had taken small liberties, such as when she had stroked his abdomen a few days ago. It had only added to her unease that she had no idea who she was fantasizing about. Now though, now she could see him and she had no idea who he was.

The flickering light of the fire wasn't the best, it cast shadows as it illuminated his features, but it was a marked improvement to seeing nothing. He was completely still, obviously still sleeping. His features were familiar and at the same time foreign. Slightly glossy and wavy black hair brushed high cheekbones and the sharp accent of his clavicle. Dark lashes rested softly against his pale sleep bruised skin. His nose was large but not overly so for his face. It lent him a dignified air, somewhat Romanesque. Altogether, when she looked at him the person he reminded her of was Severus Snape. If it wasn't for the fact that he was obviously about her age she was relatively certain she would be panicking at this point. She supposed if she was to make up an appearance for her dream companion, looking like a younger less worn version of a man she had long had an intellectual crush on wouldn't be far beyond reasoning.

Curious she continued her examination beyond his face. He was slender, his pale skin marked with the occasional scar. She glanced at his forearm and sighed in relief when she found it bare of any mark. When she came upon his cock she barely stopped herself from reaching out to see if it felt as velvety soft as she had once heard described.

His hand moved a little and came to rest on her knee causing her to gasp and jump against the couch, looking up at his face. His eyes were open looking out in front of him as the firelight flickered within them. She stared at him, frozen, as he looked out ahead only looking in her direction after a few minutes of still silence. When he turned to her she felt as if her gaze went straight through her not meeting her eyes and looking in, but rather almost as if she were invisible.

"Can you see me," she whispered.

He shook his head, his eyes skirting around where she was.

"But you can see, can't you?"

"Yes, I must have fallen asleep on the couch. Can you see?"

"Only the fire," she responded and paused before adding, "and you."

He stopped looking around, his gaze jumping to where she was.

"And," he inquired, raising an eyebrow in a manner that only reminded her of his resemblance to her former professor.

"Who are you?"

"Severus."

"I don't know you," she whispered. "The only person I've ever known by that name was my professor. You look like him."

"Your professor," he scoffed, his mouth drawing down into a bitter scowl. "First the girl in my dreams rejects me and now she tells me I look like her teacher. Isn't this a wash of a dream?"

"I suppose it is," she growled with offense. "After all, he did just kill the Headmaster so I can hardly see myself fantasizing about him," she sneered as she started to rise from the couch knocking his hand off of her knee.

"Wait," he called catching hold of her wrist.

She halted abruptly glaring down at his hand on her wrist. "I thought you said you couldn't see me.'

He blinked at her, confusion momentarily evident. "I can't," he said. 'Not really. You're like a shadow; all I can see is the outline of your form."

She stood still, staring at him.

After a moment he asked, "Why can't I touch you?"

"You're touching me now," she snipped.

"No," he responded his brow furrowing like Professor Snape's in frustration. "Why won't you let me touch you? This is a dream and you hold yourself apart. You flee from me every time I try to touch you. Why?"

He was brushing his thumb across her wrist looking up at her form. She was silent, thinking on the oddness of the question and answer session with her 'dream date.' She would have to agree with Harry and Ron on this one if they were ever to give input on her circumstance. She really did have to know everything; to the point of interrogating herself in a dream.

She shrugged faintly at him. "At first I thought I had been kidnapped. Then I thought you were Ron," She smiled ruefully. "Merlin forbid! Then I guess it was just that I couldn't see you. I didn't know who was touching me."

"You let me hold you," he reminded her, "at least as long as I didn't try to do anything."

"That's different, that was…" She paused. "I don't know, I suppose that was just comfort. It felt good to not be so alone."

He nodded. "Yes, it did."

It was silent for a few minutes during which she awkwardly sat back down on the couch that she could not see.

He finally broke the silence. "You can see me now."

Her eyes jumped to his as her mind raced with the implications of his statement. She could see his body tense as he waited for her to respond.

"Can I… Can I touch you?"

He inhaled sharply, nodding to her. Reaching toward him hesitantly she placed her palm in the middle of his chest. Not overly forward, but considering it was the first time she had seen and touched, she was still nervous. She could feel the beat of his heart racing beneath her palm as his black eyes seemed to darken infinitesimally. Flexing her fingers against him she felt the brush of the sparse, coarse hairs that were furred across his chest. His tongue darted along his thin lips wetting them.

"Can I kiss you," she murmured her eyes fixed on the soft shine that had been left on his lips.

"Yes," he almost hissed as he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers and wrapping his free hand around the base of her skull practically pulling her on top of him. His kiss was desperation and deprivation as if he had been dying of thirst and she was water to be consumed. She started pulling back against his hand and pushing against his chest. It didn't take him long to notice that she was resisting.

Releasing his hold on her and throwing his hands up next to his shoulders away from her as if in capitulation, he growled out, "What now, what is it this time that I am not even allowed to kiss you when you ask for it."

She lurched as he released her and took a moment to catch her balance. Reluctant to move away from him entirely in case he took it a further sign of rejection she finally settled with sitting on one of his knees with one of her legs almost parallel with his as her knee rested against his hip bone and their bodies faced one another and her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile at the angry sulk that caused his lips to press together in a firm line.

"No," she stated. "You startled me is all. You came at me so strong and I just," she trailed off.

His face remained firmly fixed and she leaned forward pressing her lips gently against him before drawing back.

"I want to kiss you," she whispered, "I just haven't kissed much before."

She pressed her lips against his pressed mouth again holding and waiting for him to respond. After a moment he softened and pressed his lips back to hers in acceptance, though his hands only lowered down to rest beside him on the couch, making no further move to take hold of her.

"Alright," she asked.

"Fine," he replied a slight edge to his voice. "I'm not doing anything else tonight. I don't particularly enjoy being shoved away. You want me I'm right here. Do whatever you want with me."

Sighing deeply she shifted off of him onto the couch beside him, turning so she could watch him. He sat silently, with his mouth still pressed slightly as he stared into the fire, unmoving. They sat in silence for and extended time, she wasn't sure how long only that the fire had burned down until the shadows reflecting on him were deeper than the light. He didn't say anything just waited for her to do something. She could tell he was angry, and frustrated, and well to put it bluntly really, really hard. She had blushed profusely when she had noticed that, not that he could see. It was obvious that he wanted her.

Hesitantly she reached toward him resting her hand on his thigh as she shifted her body back towards him. His cock jumped at the contact with his skin and he flinched, his eyes staying closed. She leaned towards his ear whispering curiously.

"Does it hurt?"

His eyes shot open.

"Yes," he growled lowly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked innocently. His hand which had been fisted next to one of her legs jerked convulsively, wrapping around the back of her knee.

He stared at her. "You have no idea, do you pet?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head. "I know a little, but I've never really looked into it. I had too much other stuff to learn at school and-"

"Pet," he interrupted. "Almost anything and everything you might want to do would help."

"Oh." She whispered, drawing her hands together in her lap unsure what exactly he meant.

After a few more minutes he turned reaching across to her shoulder and trailing his hand down her arm to her hand and pulling it away from her lap. She shuddered as his fingertips had gazed the side of her breast. When he pulled her hand towards his groin her eyes widened. He released her hand just before it came into contact with the swollen head of his member. She glanced up to see him watching her shadowed hand in anticipation.

Curiously she dipped her hand down brushing the head with her fingerstips. He sucked in a swift breath at the contact, causing her to pull her hand back just enough to break the contact. She watched his face trying to see if she had caused him actual pain. After a moment his eyes opened again and he glared at her.

"That does not help," he stated sharply.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, drawing away from him again.

He caught her hand before she had it in her lap.

"When I say anything," he growled seductively. "I do not mean more taunting touches and brushes, enjoyable though they may be under normal circumstances, they are all I have had for the last two weeks of your sharing my dreams." He took her curled hand in both of his and began uncurling her hand finger by finger as he spoke.

"When I say painful, I mean that I am drawn so tight with ache, so in need of a true release, that the only thing I can think of is you wrapped around me. I don't give a damn at this point whether it is your hand, your mouth, or that surely tight cunt of yours." He lowered her hand to his cock pressing her palm against the velvet skin as she felt a wet heat flood her core.

She blinked slowly as her fingers wrapped instinctively around him. As her hand closed reflexively around his hardness one of his hands remained behind hers resting against his thigh while the other hand wove around her side resting lightly on her hip where she was suddenly aware of each fingers light pressure.

She carefully moved her hand against him stroking with light pressure and curiously swiping her thumb across a glistening drop on the head of his cock. He growled tightly closing his hand around hers and teaching her a firm slow stroke. After he felt her tighten her grip to match his, he released his hand letting her continue to stroke him alone. She brought her other hand to collect the moisture gathering with the draw of her hand against him. She stopped pumping him as she examined it.

"Taste it," he purred at her, his hand tensing on her hip.

She looked up into his eyes, she drew her hand to her lips pressing the moisture on them against her lips and darting her tongue out to taste the salty fluid, her eyes never leaving his. He groaned, his head falling back against the couch, his hips thrusting into her hand, and his hand closing tight around hers once more. She watched him, torn between watching his face tensed in exquisite agony and their hands pumping around the purpled head of his cock. When he came, creamy jets shooting forth from him as he cried out, she found herself enraptured with nothing more than the tension as he melted into the couch. His eyes opened, meeting her wide ones.

"Thank you, Pet ," he intoned as he reached out pulling her into his side as his eyes fell closed.

She lay against him, watching the fire in awed shock until it finally guttered out, leaving her again in the darkness which lulled her into sleep again.

October 8, 1979 Severus woke for the first time in weeks, well rested, which was good because he had an interview with Dumbledore today. Now that he was done with his potions mastery, he needed to find some form of employment while he built his credentials.


End file.
